Seimpre es dificil decir adios
by CheSanzGalileii
Summary: I suck at summaries, es solo una pequeña y triste historia...


Siempre es difícil decir adiós  
  
By: D.J.  
  
N/A: Los personajes del TV show, Will & Grace, no me pertenecen. Solo los tome prestados.  
  
Una gigantesca nube gris, que aparentemente nunca desaparecería, cubría la ciudad de Nueva York. Par de truenos podían ser escuchados a la lejanía acompañados por varios relámpagos, los cuales iluminaban ese día tan nublado y oscuro. Will y Grace se encontraban cenando en un nuevo restaurante chino que había abierto sus puertas no hacia mucho. Habían pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que comieron juntos.  
  
Últimamente Will había estado un poco ocupado en la oficina, al igual que Grace. Además, desde que Grace se había convertido en una mujer casada, ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, como solían hacerlo. Pensando en ello Grace había llamado a Will temprano ese día para invitarlo a cenar en la noche. Leo no estaría en casa temprano, por esa razón podían estar mas tiempo juntos. Will no tenia nada que hacer esa noche, así que decidieron encontrarse en ese restaurante.  
  
Ambos se veían muy contentos, estaban felices de poder disfrutando de la compañía del otro después de varios días sin verse. Ordenaron la cena y una botella de vino. Así pasaron las horas, hablando y riendo. Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho. De repente al restaurante entraron 5 desconocidos enmascarados, uno de ellos se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban Will y Grace y coloco una pistola en la sien de la mujer pelirroja.  
  
Al sentir él frió metal del arma, Grace, entro en estado de 'shock'. "Nadie se mueva... o disparo" grito el asaltante. Will se mantuvo en su asiento mirando fijamente el arma del sujeto. "Si yo fuera usted, no haría nada estúpido, al menos que no quiera volver a ver a su esposa" le respondió el sujeto enmascarado a Will. Grace apenas podía pensar. Estaba muy asustada. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no podía, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella y estaba muy confundida. Por otra parte Will se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Si se movía aquel sujeto podía matar a su mejor amiga.  
  
Los otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban se estaban encargando de vaciar la caja registradora y una pequeña caja fuerte que había debajo de la caja registradora. Su trabajo ya estaba casi terminado. Pusieron todo el dinero en saco rojo y estaban a punto de marcharse. Cuando de repente llegaron varias patrullas al local. Aparentemente uno de los chefs del restauran los llamo. El sujeto que estaba apuntándole a Grace con la pistola entro en pánico, se estaba desesperando.  
  
Will sabia que debía hacer algo ahora o, quizás, Grace podría salir lastimada. Will había notado que los demás sujetos no traían armas, así que aprovecho un descuido por parte del sujeto armado y, prácticamente, salto hacia él y sujeto su mano izquierda, en la cual estaba la pistola, y la alejo de la cabeza de Grace.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con el arma, mientras los policías rodeaban el lugar. De repente, un sonido horrible fue escuchado por todos, el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada, el sonido de una bala penetrando un cuerpo humano, el sonido... de la muerte.  
  
Will se separo poco a poco del sujeto, tambaleándose y con la pistola en su mano derecha. Entonces cayo al suelo y su blanca camisa se fue tornando roja, en la parte de enfrente, poco a poco. La pistola se había disparado accidentalmente. Justo en ese momento la policía entro al local, arrestando al los sujetos.  
  
Grace yacía en el suelo al lado de Will, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba su rostro. "No se preocupe señora, una ambulancia ya esta en camino" le dijo uno de los agentes. Pero ella no lo escucho, esta muy preocupada por Will. Él la había salvado y ahora estaba herido.  
  
"Gracie" dijo Will en casi un susurro inaudible. "Me voy a morir" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Grace. No pude ser, el no puede morir y menos así. "No!... no te preocupes, todo estará bien" le respondió Grace desesperada.  
  
Ella no podía, mejor dicho, no quería imaginarse él tener que vivir toda una vida sin él, sin su apoyo, sin su compañía. De acuerdo, ella estaba casada y su esposo le brindaría esas dos cosas... pero no era lo mismo. Will y solo Will era el único hombre que realmente la entendía un 100 porciento y el único con el que ella realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida. "Vas a estar bien" le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
Will solo se limito a mirarla a los ojos y a sonreír. Luego, muy gentilmente, la tomo por la parte trasera del cuello y atrajo su rostro cerca al de él. Para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios. Muy bien, ellos se habían besado varias veces anteriormente. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez ese beso significo mucho, demasiado, diría yo, para Grace. Por que fue un beso muy, muy dulce, pero muy triste. Era como si el le estuviese dando la esperanza de una vida juntos, como mucho mas que amigos, pero quitándosela a la misma vez. ¿Acaso ese era el adiós? Si lo era, de veras lo estaba sintiendo, y dolía, dolía mucho.  
  
Luego, poco a poco, se separaron. "Te amo, Gracie. Nunca olvides eso. ¿Sabes?...tengo... tengo el presentimiento de que... de que nos vamos a encontrar en otra vida y... y espero, no, deseo... que si eso ocurre, podamos ser mucho más que amigos. Al fin y al cabo somos almas gemelas, ¿no?" Luego de esa palabras Will cerro lentamente sus ojos y nunca mas los volvió a abrir... Grace solo s quedo junto a su cuerpo, recordando sus palabras y llorando su perdida... Al igual que el cielo de esa fatal noche...  
  
[Un mes después]  
  
Era un frió y ventoso día de otoño; el sol se estaba comenzando a poner detrás del horizonte, dándole un hermoso color anaranjado al vasto cielo. El viento estaba jugando con varias hojas traviesas que revoloteaban por el aire y con el cabello de una delgada mujer pelirroja, la cual se encontraba parada frente a una tumba, en sus manos descansaban una docena de rosas rojas.  
  
"No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras miraba la tumba en el suelo. "Aun no puedo... no quiero creer que te haz ido" mientas pronunciaba estas palabras se quebraba su voz. "Té extraño tanto, Will" al terminar esta simple oración un río de lagrimas recorrió su rostro y un inmenso sentimiento de soledad cubrió su alma. Aun no se aferraba a la idea de lo que había sucedido hace apenas un mes, no quería aceptar que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Y se acababa de dar cuenta de que no es fácil decir adiós...  
  
N/A 2: I know... es un fan fiction triste y trágico, pero que podía hacer. Escribir es una forma de expresar el cómo te sientes y yo lo he hecho. I feel a littler sad right now. But it pass. this is for u bro. I Love U ;) 


End file.
